


That's Entertainment.

by Tyleet



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyleet/pseuds/Tyleet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley has this show she likes. You might even say she identifies with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Entertainment.

Harley loved television. She also loved the Joker, and for a while she was sure the Joker loved her back.

Harley liked to watch this show, about a vampire who loved another vampire who loved her back. They danced a dirty dance across the world for a hundred years fucking in pools of blood and singing mad poetry and love songs to each other. She was impressed that it ran on prime time television, actually.

Sometimes when the Joker bit down too hard and blood ran into her mouth, Harley thought about her show and laughed. He liked that, because he liked the way blood looked spraying from her lips in time to her giggles.

Harley kept watching the show, even when it started focusing less and less on her vampires and more and more on a slight blonde girl who killed things in high heels with a pout and a pun. She was still pretty funny, even if she wasn't a mad vampire in love with an evil one.

The Joker kept killing things too, sometimes even in high heels and always with a pun, and Harley kept loving him. They travelled in and out of prison and the asylum. And if the nights where they fucked in puddles of gasoline turned more and more into nights that saw Harley on her knees while the Joker scanned the clouds for a shadow, what of it? It had nothing to do with her. It was what he was, and she loved him.

It wasn't until the somewhere around the fifth season that the show started going to the dogs. The evil vampire fell in love with his enemy, and out of love with his mad girl. What was evil turned good. Madness turned sane. The blonde girl remained disgusted, though, still aloof and towering above the world in her four inch heels, and even though the evil vampire swore to love her with a love that was undying, death severed her from him. Harley breathed uneasily.

The sixth season came. The blonde girl came back from the dead. The mad vampire left the show forever. And her old true love taunted the blonde girl until punishing blows turned into punishing kisses and the two old foes fucked each other and hated each other and loved each other 'til the world fell down around them.

Harley stopped watching.


End file.
